Lost Hope
by ohsnaptheresa
Summary: ABANDONED. I am so sorry to all my readers, but I have lost the will to continue this story. I actually cringe when thinking about it...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and the original characters.

Title: Lost Hope

Rating: Adult

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stared at her ceiling fan as it spun around, pushing the humid air around her room. It was little help against the heat of summer, but with the breeze from the evening storm coming through the window, she remained comfortable. Her thoughts stirred through her head. Tomorrow, Hermione would be returning to England. She was happy to be returning home and to Hogwarts, but she couldn't help but think of the summer she had spent in America with her aunt.

Her aunt was an extraordinary person. She seemed to know what Hermione wanted and what she didn't want. But against Hermione's protests, her aunt sent her to Salt of the Earth Summer Camp with the local teenagers in her neighborhood. Her aunt told Hermione that she would thank her one day for this experience and right now, Hermione thought, _she was right…as always_.

Much to Hermione's surprise, she made friends with some of the teens at SESC. Even more surprising, was the fact that they were all able to compete with her on an intellectual level. She was especially surprised when she became friends with a young, yet posh girl named Trish. Trish was a model with artistic tendencies, yet projected an image of being a scholar at heart. However, Trish was the most devious and slyest person Hermione had ever met. _She would've been in Slytherin_,Hermione mused. Trish was constantly saying, "You are a sheep among wolves. So be as wise as serpents, yet innocent as doves." Hermione always contemplated about what Trish's goals were in her life.

Hermione loved her time with Trish and was thinking deeply about the times they spent together at camp. They did everything together, and for once in Hermione's life, she acted like a normal, _muggle_ teenager. She forgot all about her time at Hogwarts and spent her time enjoying her summer with her only female companion she had ever made in her entire life.

At camp, Hermione soaked in everything she learned and gave everything she had back in equal measures. Trish taught Hermione how to walk and act like a model, while giving Hermione lessons in the art of applying make-up. She also helped Hermione become more in tuned with her intellectual side, citing that being a scholar was someone who asked questions in _all_ aspects of life, not just the parts which was taught to them. Hermione laughed softly as she thought about all the things Trish has done. They were complete and total opposites, yet Hermione had never felt the connection she had between Harry and Ron like she had with Trish.

Trish definitely made the summer the best. _She should be an event coordinator_, Hermione reflected. How Trish was able to throw an end of the summer party for the camp on top of making it a surprise birthday party for Hermione was beyond her comprehension. The party was fun and many people enjoyed it. On top of that, she had given Hermione a makeover that night. Nothing marvelous, very subtle to be exact, but one look at Hermione and you couldn't help but stare. To herself and to Trish, she might as well of looked exactly the same, but she wasn't. No one could put his or her finger on it, but Hermione Granger became somewhat different. She had become more beautiful, on the brink of being gorgeous. Hermione was edgy, pure, and innocent. All the qualities that made every male within a ten-foot radius of her turn their head and stare at her when she passed by.

By hanging out with Trish, Hermione somehow gained confidence that everyone found compelling. Hermione never laughed often in Hogwarts, but when she was with Trish, she didn't just laugh…she sparkled. Her laughter twinkled and danced like a melody that only the wind knew the dance to. When she talked to someone, she gave him or her her full attention. Her eyes showed intelligence, brightness, promise in so many things. When she talked, everyone tuned in and listened, her voice was musical, husky in an angelic way, like a siren's call.

But the most alluring characteristic about Hermione was the fact that she wasn't aware of her charm. She had passion, innocence, and warmth. Hermione looked fragile, but she was strong, stubborn, and enduring. When Hermione set her mind on something, she strived for it and rarely did she fail.

With one last smile and a soft sigh that carried through her room, Hermione turned to her side and fell asleep. Taking deep breaths of the cool summer air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was smirking slightly as he to a sip from his wine glass. He was in his bedroom, sitting in front of the fireplace, watching the fire eat away at a pile of black clumps. The fire was quick and quiet. Except for the occasional snap as the fire burned, Draco's room was completely silent.

A groan came from the room connecting to his. Draco's eyes sharpened slightly, but never moved away from the fire. Outside it was raining. A storm that raged on, pelting hail and rain. Lightning lit up the sky while thunder deafened the ears of those who heard it. Draco's face was cast into the darkness, even with the fire burning; the light from it only reached his chest. The occasional light cast by the lightning was the only source of light that lit the whole room...and his face.

Draco's face was very aristocratic. His skin was fair and his nose slightly upturned at the end. He was gorgeous, to put it simply. Not a trace of scars or acne. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing on his face to make it less handsome or marred. His lips were a pale pink, always turned slightly downwards. Many people had agreed that if Draco smiled more often instead of scowling, he would become more approachable.

But Draco wasn't. He was cold, heartless, withdrawn like an ice prince. His eyes, on the other hand, sent shivers down everyone's back. It was a sharp gray...an icy blue that looked like lightning. It showed no emotion. When Draco gave his attention to someone, his eyes pierced through that person. Seeing their every thought, memory, hopes and dreams. He spared no one. He got what he wanted and he got it through fear. No man, woman, or child ever double-crossed him without having him exact revenge. He did so slowly and painfully. Torturing them regardless of the offense. And he exacted all of his revenge with a cold smirk on his face. Never once did he ever smile. Never...

"..._Help me...p-p-please...I...b-b-beg of you...h-h-have mercy..."_ a small voice called out from the connected room.

Draco's lips turned downward even further. His eyes turned hard and cold, without sparing a glance towards the door of his connecting room, he smirked. Draco had every torture device possible in that room, along with every poison made in both muggle and wizard world. He lifted his wineglass with his long and poised fingers. The glass flashed as light from the fire reflected off of it. Draco took a small sip and put it down slowly.

A scratching noise was heard from his left side. _Scratch … scratch … scratch … thump …thump thump_. Disgusting. Draco didn't tolerate disobedience. He scowled as his thought was interrupted by another cry of pain. _Pathetic…Useless piece of shit_, Draco thought. He took his wand and summoned his servant. The servant appeared behind him dressed in a dark robe. Its face was papery white, as if all the blood was drained from its body. The robe covered every inch of the servant and was free of wrinkles. However, the place over its heart was slightly caved in and looked like a dent.

"Take care of it."

The servant bowed to him and walked into the dungeon room, making sure to lock the door behind it. Draco always called his victims "it". Never referring to their names. Screams were heard through the door as his servant took care of the prisoner. The tortured, earsplitting screams brought a smirk to Draco's lips. A simple upturn that was as closest to a smile as Draco could ever get.

Finally, the sound of a bone cracking echoed through his room and the screams was jarred to a sudden silence. His servant walked out of the room with a small chest in his hands and a pitcher. He placed the chest next to Draco's arm and the pitcher close to Draco's wineglass. Draco focused his attention on the items place by his arm. He faintly heard the door opening and closing.

Draco reached towards the small chest. It was made out of sandalwood and smelled faintly like copper. It had beautiful designs along the side and top of the chest. Draco opened it up and his smirk widened into a grin. Inside the chest was an object that was dark purple and dripping in liquid. Draco caressed the side of the object in what looked like a sick imitation of a lover stroking his woman. The object was still warm and it glistened in the firelight. Picking it up, Draco violently threw it into the fire, where it landed alongside with all the other black clumps. Draco promptly poured what was in the pitcher into his wineglass before silently performing a spell and toasting himself as lightening lit up the sky.

And beside his left arm, in adjoining room, the flash of lightening illuminated the body. It's eyes were wide opened and the skin was papery white. A large hole was carved out where the heart should have been. When another flash of lightning lit the small room, the chest moved, mimicking the movements of a person in deep sleep…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N So, what do you guys think? Good enough to continue? Please review & give me your perspective. Thank You!


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and the original characters.

Title: Lost Hope

Rating: Adult

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, it's time to wake up, honey! I need to drive you to the airport, don't you remember?" Hermione's aunt called from the bottom of the staircase.

Hermione groaned silently. She lifted her body off her bed and moved to the bathroom. Glancing at the clock above her headboard, she raised an eyebrow. _Late? Are you kidding me? I have at least another hour!_ She mused. But she quickly made her way to the shower. _Might as well make most of today, Hermione_.

An hour later, Hermione was sitting in the front seat of her aunt's car with all her belongings packed up in the trunk. She sadly looked out of the window as her aunt backed out of the driveway and drove down the street. Hermione waved at the people assembled behind her, all with balloons in their hand with goodbyes and well wishes written on them. As the house and people became smaller, her mouth quirked up into a smile as she saw everyone let go of the balloons. Turning around, Hermione never saw the balloons being blown in the direction of the moving car, as if another force was wishing her a good-bye, too.

Hermione's aunt dropped her off at the airport with fifteen minutes to spare. They walked to the airport gate and hugged each other with a tearful good-bye. Hermione's aunt let out a small sob as Hermione walked though the gate. Hermione looked back for a moment and was comforted when she saw her aunt's white handkerchief waving in the air. _Good-bye everyone, good-bye_ the handkerchief seemed to say.

With one last look, Hermione hastily turned around and walked to her plane. The last thought she had before the departure was of going back to the world in which she knew so well. _Hogwarts, here I come!_ Hermione smirked out the window. She had gotten everything done (and more!) for her last year of Hogwarts and reveled in the thought that she could relax at her final year. She had promptly finished reading all her books and had persevered at learning all the spells, charms, and information possibly needed in her wizarding career before leaving for the States. _Can't wait to see everyone again!_ With that thought in mind, Hermione promptly turned her head to side and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But as Hermione was sleeping, Draco Malfoy was thinking of other things. He thought back to the time when he was in the first year and he sneered as he remembered how naïve he was. _But no more_, he thought. _I have changed and all will be mine_. And with that in mind, he let out a maniacal laughter that rang through the empty halls of Malfoy Manor as he remembered how he was able to obtain all his power in the first place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------FLASHBACK----FLASHBACK----FLASHBACK----FLASHBACK--------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my son Draco…are you ready for this?" Lucius sneered darkly.

Lucius was slightly perturbed at Draco's lack of reactions. He wondered why Draco didn't even raise his eyebrow at the sight of him. Either he hid his emotions well, or he was a fool. And Lucius knew that Draco was definitely not a fool.

Draco narrowed his eyes menacingly. He looked at his father and scoffed at the thought that his father was supposed to be the one to grant him the power that he wanted. _Voldemort's best my ass_, he thought. _No matter, just a step closer to achieving my goals_. Draco smirked at his father as he bought out his dagger. His smirk widened even more when he saw his father look at the dagger warily.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Draco said idly, playing with the dagger as he said this.

Draco watched Lucius. Draco knew Lucius was best known for performing the tortures of Voldemort and would recognize the blade.

"How very –quaint, I should say, that you recognize this dagger, right?" Draco continued in his little conversation.

His smirk widened as the look of slight panic crossed his father's eyes. Draco ran his finger down the length of the blade, practically smiling as he saw blood well up where the blade was touching. "Sharp, too."

Lucius Malfoy glanced at the blood that was slowly running down Draco's hand –coating the dagger as its flow continued relentlessly. "Quite." He replied.

He saw the feral look in Draco's eyes and instantly put his guard up. Voldemort did say that Draco was one of his favorites, and someone had to be extremely malicious in order to earn Voldemort's fondness.

"I do believe that this blade was used by the Devil himself when he was fighting against God…" Draco explained with a saccharine voice, his eyes never leaving that of Lucius. He even grinned as he saw his father glance on the tail of blood on his hand that was slowly dripping on the floor.

Lucius glared at the drops of blood, but turned his gaze upon Draco. "Yes, I do believe that was the blade." He said. As he looked into Draco's eyes, he realized that Draco was idly smirking.

Draco, growing bored of his father, went back to the business at hand. "Enough of this talk, let's get down to business. Even if you are one of the Voldemort's best, you are currently sent here to pull off a deal between me and your master."

Draco sneered as he finished his sentence and sat down in his chair. "I know that your master wants me and I'm quite certain that he knows what I want in return…so, why don't you take a seat and we'll continue in our little negotiation?"

Lucius looked around and was mentally scolding himself for not paying attention to his surroundings in the beginning. Angrily, Lucius sat down in the seat in front of Draco. Malfoy looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "Now, do you have what I called you here for?"

"Yes. Here it is; the contract is there with everything you wanted and asked for. You will be granted everything there as long as you pay up with your promise. Just sign in blood, I'm sure you won't have trouble getting blood on the contract." Lucius said dryly. "You do remember your promise?"

"Yes, yes." Draco waved his hand, dismissing the question. He read over the contract and raised his eyes. "My, my, Lucius. Voldemort does ask for something doesn't he?" Draco sneered nastily. "But no matter, I'm sure my soul and eternal damnation would be sufficient for absolute power…" Draco said evilly. He looked over the contract again and smirked maliciously. "Excellent, perfect." He murmured.

"What? What is?" Lucius asked. He didn't like the way Draco said that, especially when he looked so damn happy, or as happy as a man like Malfoy could possibly get. "Just sign the damn thing will you?" Lucius snapped uneasily. _What is the matter with me, why am I so damn uneasy around Draco?_ He mentally scolded himself.

"Alright, no need to snap at me now, must we?" Draco posed it as a question, but they both knew Draco saw through Lucius' façade. With that in thought, Draco ran his bloody hand down the front page of the contract and watched with an inane expression in his eyes as the contract burst into flames and disappeared.

Not even a second later, Lucius watched with beady eyes as Draco tensed in apparent pain. He was even more surprised when Draco refused to cry out, or even bite his lip due to pain. Most people he knew screamed loudly when the pain was this strong._I should know_, Lucius thought, _I use the same type of pain for Voldemort_.

As the pain increased tenfold, Draco's body started to change. His face grew paler, his body gained muscle in areas where he once lacked, his eyes gleamed with the knowledge gained due to the transformation, and his overall appearance changed. _The pain should be killing him by now_, Lucius panicked. _Master clearly stated that by this stage, Draco would die. What's happening? Master! The contract, it shouldn't be working! All our contracts always worked! Master, something is happening here_. Lucius cried in his head.

But he didn't die. Draco Malfoy grew stronger and more evil by the second. The knowledge promised to him from the contact, that he knew shouldn't have worked, was working. Draco glanced at Lucius and saw the pathetic creature mentally calling his master. _And they all thought it wouldn't work_, Draco mused. _Oh how wrong they were, and just wait Lucius, you and your master are heading there with them_.

With that in mind Draco Malfoy let out an evil laugh as his transformation was slowly coming to an end. He was still looking at Lucius as the last phase of his transformation was ending, and smiled, knowing that his teeth were now fangs. "And to think Lucius, you and your master were going to cheat me. Too bad really, you never realized that I wasn't weak as all of you people are. None of you realized that!" Draco yelled. "But that, that is all going to change, I will kill you and everyone who has defied me!" And with that said, Draco used his knew found abilities to freeze Lucius in place as the last part his transformation ended.

Lucius watched in his petrified state as Draco Malfoy walked closer to him. Draco's eyes gleamed with an evil knowledge and his mouth was slightly apart in an open grin.

"No hard feelings father, but I can't have you going to tell your master, now do I?" And the last thing Lucius saw was the flash of a dagger as it plunged into his chest as it was dragged down the middle.

What he didn't live to witness was his heart being cut out and put into a beautifully designed box and his blood drained into a pitcher, later to be drank by Draco, who at that moment, grinned and threw his heart into the fire. _Quite a lovely fire_, Draco thought.

As he drank the last traces of his goblet, he thought of the loophole and spell he had placed into the contract. _Slytherin slyness, that even Voldemort himself could not find. Shouldn't have granted me absolutely protection_. But Draco frowned, _my soul was traded and a spell placed that will forever require my patience to fix. No matter, the lost of a soul to maintain a spell and achieve ultimate power is only a small price to pay for the ultimate prize_.


	3. Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

Sorry this is so random and sporadic, but as you can see, I have re-vamped and fixed up my chapters. I've made it so that the re-written chapters make more sense with the Harry Potter storyline.

I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should, but there's nothing I can do about it while in college! However!!!! I am now on winter break, so I'm hoping to turn out a chapter or three a week while I'm at home.

You never know with me though, so hopefully my muse will come back to me! Ohh how I miss him  lol and yes, my muse is a man. *sigh* So please continue to support me while I try to turn out some entertainment for you guys!

Thanks a bunch!

Love,

IN T0O DEEP


End file.
